


【授權翻譯】Ship It Real Good by Yuripaws

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Viktor is an idiot, translate, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 勇利是個超可愛的郵局職員，維克多找盡藉口就為見他一面。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ship It Real Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995984) by [Yuripaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuripaws/pseuds/Yuripaws). 



> 嗨嗨大家好我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿，之前一鼓作氣完結了Compromises的翻譯，現在手頭上有兩篇小甜文可以翻，也算是讓自己喘口氣吧XD  
> 這是一篇蠢萌小甜餅，一共有三章，一是維克多和勇利的初次相遇，二是他們的初吻，三是......（在我當初要授權的時候並沒有這一章....但是沒關係，我會做好心理準備翻它的OTZ）  
> 希望你也喜歡！

 

「下一位。」

維克多跟著緩慢前進的隊伍挪動一小段距離。他已經等了快二十分鐘了，到了這地步，他都開始考慮要不要直接飛去俄羅斯把禮物交給雅克夫就好。每次他的代理人幫他訂到表演票，他都會給雅克夫寄過去當禮物。希望可以讓這老先生別再常常朝他大吼大叫了。

他之前有點匆忙，一把將票券塞進信封裡頭，正要拿去扔進郵局外頭的郵筒，都一腳跨出車門了，才發現他沒印出郵票[1]，連重量都還沒秤。

他又往前挪了一吋。對，這是他活該。他都能遠遠聽見雅克夫在哈哈大笑了。

維克多現在幾乎已經排到隊伍最前頭，眼睛緊盯著手機，手指戳戳點點，在推特上向他可愛的粉絲們抱怨他悲慘的一天。他打著字的同時，發現有人在叫他。

「下一位？先生？」

維克多的眼睛還黏在手機上，一邊走到櫃檯前，把他要寄的東西放上去，才終於抬起眼，然後整個人凍住了。維克多都沒發現原本那個職員的位子上已經換了個人。

「有什麼能為您服務的嗎，先生？」

維克多朝他愚蠢地抽了口氣。在那雙溫暖的棕色眼睛中感覺進退維谷，有那麼一會兒他還忘記要怎麼說話。

「我－—嗯，我有東西，要送。呃我是說，要寄。」

那個職員調整了一下他的眼鏡，把它推上鼻樑，然後維克多差點就這樣死了。這個人太可愛了，不可能是真的。他懷疑自己是在排隊的時候死掉了，而這就是現在天堂珍珠白的大門前等著他的景色。他這輩子從來沒對死掉這件事情感到如此興奮。

 

對方正跟他說著話，拿起他的信封秤重，說著有關國際運費的事情，但是維克多的大腦只能用來理解他的一頭黑髮看起來有多麼柔軟，想像起用手指撫過會是甚麼樣的感覺。

「先生？」

「我嗎？呃，對？」維克多想知道他都能對著一群觀眾在舞台上表演了，怎麼在這個人面前還會像一個小學生上台報告自己第一份PPT似的結結巴巴。

「您要怎麼付款呢，先生？刷卡還是付現？」

維克多翻找起他的皮夾，差點連手機都摔了，接著把他的信用卡遞給那個職員。等著處理付款的時候，維克多盡力讓自己聽起來冷靜自持，把銀髮從眼前甩開。

「所以。我之前沒在這裡見過你。你叫什麼名字？」

維克多太晚意識到兩件事情。第一件是他意識到自己從來沒真的踏進過郵局裡面。第二件是他意識到這個職員身上有一塊名牌。

「我的名字是勝生勇利。我，嗯，我已經在這裡工作快一年了。」

「對對。」維克多希望他的笑聲聽起來一點也不緊張，因為他的內心在嘶吼。他就這樣待著，過了一分鐘。這一分鐘感覺無止無盡。

勇利把他的信用卡和收據遞還給他，微笑著把他的信封放到一邊。維克多想著不知是否有人曾經為了那抹笑容發動戰爭，如果沒有的話，他很樂意就此宣戰。

 

「祝您有個愉快的一天，先生。」

「對，我——呃……你也是。」

 

維克多從天堂敞開的自動門離開，感覺自己就此一路墜往地獄。

 

＊＊＊

 

三天後，維克多帶著一個箱子來郵局寄。他覺得兩天會表現得太飢渴，但是四天又會讓他顯得不感興趣、以為他已經死會了。

當他看到今天是勇利負責櫃檯的時候，鬆了大大一口氣，幾乎昏了過去。排進隊伍裡的時候雙手還打著顫，把箱子握得更緊了一點。他真的不知道這裏面裝了什麼。他就隨便抓了一個最近的東西，從他現在開始囤積的一堆箱子裡面拿起一個塞進去，然後一路趕來郵局。

不管是什麼啦，他希望雅克夫會喜歡。

在跟著隊伍前進的時候他試著不要一直瞪著勇利看。他四處隨便看看，假裝自己看的是這房間裡面任何不是勇利的東西。他的視線只是非常不小心非常偶然的瞥過那個職員，然後他整個人僵住了，因為對方正朝他禮貌地微笑。維克多希望那笑容是他嚥氣之前看見的最後一樣事物。

「先生您好，」維克多將箱子交給他時，勇利和氣地說。「今天又來買郵票了嗎？」

勇利還記得他的這個事實幾乎讓他心臟病發。

「沒錯！」他說，有點太大聲了。「我有個包裹。給你。我、我是說，有個包裹要寄。」

在之後的過程中維克多又恍神了，要付款的時候漫不經心地將信用卡交出去。他的眼睫毛很美，維克多判斷後決定道。鼻子也好可愛。他覺得自己越來越神經病了，因為他從來不曾因為一個形狀不錯的鼻子就想跟對方幹到昏天黑地。他到底哪裡有毛病啊？

勇利祝他一天愉快，這一切就結束了，因為他轉身去叫下一個人。維克多又流連了半秒鐘。

『我愛上你了而且我敢打賭我們的孩子也會有一樣好看的眼睫毛。』他幾乎脫口而出。

這次，當他離開的時候，覺得自己充滿決心。一定要想辦法回來這裡才行。

 

＊＊＊

 

雅克夫在大叫。又來了。他的聲音從維克多的耳機裡面炸出來，清晰到幾乎可以感覺從他嘴裡噴出的口水。

「尼基弗洛夫，你 **到底** 為什麼就寄給我 **一隻鞋子** 啊？這是甚麼玩笑嗎？不要浪費我的時間好嗎？」

「別擔心，」維克多向他保證，「我下周就給你寄另外一隻過去。」

 

然後他就這麼作了。然後他再寄了另外一雙，小了兩號的鞋子。他也寄了一些老衣服，幾本他這輩子從來沒看過、已經積灰的書，一張裱起來簽好名的照片，上頭是他自己，一些馬卡欽咬爛的磨牙玩具，還把一袋捲筒衛生紙拆開來一卷一卷寄。這主意真的很不錯，因為一袋六卷能讓他寄到今天。

事實上，他現在就正要去寄出最後一捲，等他在郵局前停好車的時候，他發現先前沉浸在興奮期待中，一沒留神，就把包裹忘在公寓裡了。而現在他也沒時間趕回去，因為郵局很快就要關門了。 **該死** 。

附近剛好有間沃爾格林[2]，他衝過去買了一盒信封，一疊郵票，還有一張隨便抓了就走的卡片。他現在看到那是一張恭喜退休的卡片。他一點也不期待雅克夫下次打電話來會吼些什麼。

他衝進郵局，想辦法讓自己看起來不像把過去幾周的日子都過得亂七八糟。他看到一個老女人把目光轉開，看起來很驚恐。太成功了。

 

「下一位請往前。」

 

天使的聲音響起，維克多想要遵從呼喚，但他前面至少還排著五個人。這些大膽刁民。維克多可是有要務在身，他們盡會添麻煩。

他對隔壁那個職員的叫喊充耳不聞，讓排在他後面那個人先過。勇利注意到了，而他露出的笑容只是讓維克多想要直接昏倒在地的一小部分原因。

 

「哈囉，尼基弗洛夫先生。今天沒有箱子要寄嗎？」

「我－呃，沒有。我……用完了，用完箱子了。」維克多盡可能說得像是他當下所在的整棟建築物都沒有提供販賣箱子的服務。

勇利慢慢點頭，伸手拿那個信封，然後停住了。

維克多的心臟開始狂跳。

「呃，先生——」

「你可以叫我維克多就好，」維克多脫口而出，勇利看上去對他突如其來的發言感到很驚訝。不過他又點了點頭，然後繼續剛才被維克多無禮打斷的句子。

「嗯，維克多，」勇利開口說，然後維克多因為自己的名字由那不似凡物的雙唇說出而開始腿軟。「這個信封已經附上郵資了。」他指的是維克多先前一掌拍上去的郵票。 **啥？**

「呃……什麼？」他非常圓滑地說。

勇利的笑容是一如往常的禮貌，但他眼中露出了一絲偷樂的笑意，讓維克多的靈魂開始飄出身體。

「嗯，你可以把這個信封放到外面的郵筒裡就好，不用排隊來寄。」

「但是我想要把它放進 **你的** 郵筒，」維克多再次脫口而出，他覺得自己的五臟六腑隨著勇利雙眼稍稍睜大的模樣開始蜷縮凋萎，而且維克多敢說他真的看到勇利的臉上開始浮現紅暈。

「呃，先生？」勇利現在絕對是在臉紅了，維克多絞盡腦汁要說一些聽起來不那麼蠢的話。但他沒多少選擇。

「不好意思，我的意思是說我想要給你寄。我的意思是，就給負責人員。這感覺……更安全吧？」

「更安全，」勇利慢慢地重複道，看上去一臉茫然，維克多開始盤算起撤退方案。已經沒時間掃起他碎了一地的尊嚴。

「嗯，我相信你會顧好我的信封。那裡面裝的東西超級重要，掰掰！」

他在勇利來得及開口說話之前衝出郵局。

 

＊＊＊

 

維克多在郵局前停好車的時候做了一次深呼吸。他這次帶了一個真的箱子來寄。裡面裝的是麥片盒子。不過沒有麥片，因為維克多已經吃光了。他希望雅克夫不會放在心上。

好的。他今天不會搞砸的。他已經在腦海中反覆排練過台詞了，就跟他上台演出，或是進入片場之前做的一樣。沒錯，他可以做到的。或許這次他甚至能要到勇利的電話呢。

他走到門前，但門沒有打開。他皺起眉，又踏得更近一點。是感應器壞掉了嗎？他瞇眼往玻璃門後看。郵局裡面空無一人。維克多的心直往下沉，邊抓起手機查看日期。

今天是星期天。郵局沒開門。

他把額頭靠在門前，大聲呻吟。不，這實在太沒救了。他有過那麼多機會可以追求勇利，給他留下美好的印象，但全都失敗了。這一定是個徵兆。他再也回不了這間郵局了。

「尼基弗洛夫先生？」

維克多整個人定格，他的心臟也停了。他轉過身，手裡還絕望地攢著他的盒子。

勇利才剛剛下車，當他走近時，維克多見到他手裡也拿著一個包裹。

「你還好嗎？」

「我、我，呃……」維克多結結巴巴，「我沒事，對。完全沒事。」

勇利今天穿得很隨興，跟他平時一襲整潔白襯衫和西褲的模樣大不相同。他穿的是牛仔褲和T恤，維克多想要看到他穿成這樣，待在他的公寓裡，跟他在沙發上摟摟抱抱看電視。 **天啊** ，他實在太可悲了。

「所、所以，你來這裡做什麼呢？郵局關門了，對吧？」

「嗯，我已經買好郵票了，」勇利說，他指的是他包裹上那塊大大的標籤。他的包裹也很大。維克多打了個冷顫。「給我日本的家人寄點東西回去。[3]」他真是個天使，會給家人寄禮物。維克多也想給勇利的家人寄禮物。他也想成為勇利的家人。

勇利把他的包裹丟進外頭的郵箱，挑起眉看向維克多的包裹，上頭沒有標籤或郵票。維克多忙著計畫他們的婚禮根本沒注意到那麼多。

 「你得等到明天才能寄了噢。或者在網路上買郵票。你知道，你可以把郵票印出來哦。」

維克多慌亂地想著該怎麼回覆。他沒有印表機，他的印表機爆炸了，他把印表機留在祖國了，他從來沒聽過印表機。勇利朝他皺眉，顯然對他的沉默困惑不解。

「嗯，那掰掰。」勇利開始走回他的車子，維克多再次找回他的聲音。

「等等！我是說——嗯……」他動彈不得了一會，因為勇利的眼睛正看著他，溫暖又明亮，他又在那對鏡片後面看見同樣的笑意了。維克多嘆氣，在心裡豎白旗投降。這已經拖得夠久了。他已經盡了力，如果不能成功的話就逃離這個國家吧。

「事實上，我是來這裡見你的。」

勇利朝他眨眼。「來見……我？」

「沒錯，」維克多嚴肅地說。「我想要見你。所以我一直回來這裡。」

「噢，」勇利柔聲說，看著那個還握在維克多手裡的盒子。「我以為你——」

「這盒子根本不重要，」維克多很快地說。他直接把盒子塞到旁邊的垃圾箱裡，勇利的眼睛驚訝地睜大了。

「那些盒子從來都不重要，」維克多繼續說，試著撐住自己繃緊的神經。「我只是……我想要見到你。我不知道還有什麼辦法。」

勇利盯著他看。一陣尷尬的沉默。維克多開始在心裡算起往俄羅斯的單程機票要花多少錢。

「這個嘛，」勇利開口說，看到他臉紅的時候，維克多的心臟開始狂跳，「我們可以約會。我是說，如果你想的話——」

「好！」維克多說得太快了，勇利微笑。有千艘戰船就為那笑容駛向海洋。維克多已經為他譜寫出一首史詩。

「我們可以去哪裡吃頓午餐，如果你想要的話？」

「好，當然，絕對好了，你想去哪裡都行，」維克多連珠炮似地說。

「那麼，好的，」勇利朗聲大笑，指指他自己的車，「就跟著我走吧，尼基弗洛夫先生。」

維克多覺得自己再次被牽往天堂，他咧嘴笑，跟上去的同時，由衷感謝著上天賜予的好運。

「叫我維克多就好。」

 

 

===

[1] 我查了一下，貌似像USPS這樣的公司有提供線上付郵資，然後把標籤印出來貼包裹上就可以拿去寄的服務。這裡還是簡單翻成郵票。https://www.usps.com/ship/online-shipping.htm

[2] Walgreens，美國連鎖藥局。https://www.walgreens.com/

[3] 原文是care package，指的是給遠在他鄉的家人或情人寄生活必需品。但是說「愛心包裹」聽起來有點太正式又陌生，所以這邊口語一點，比較符合整篇文章的調性。


	2. Chapter 2

維克多大概已經查看過一千次手機。他整個人手足無措，在公寓裡來回走來走去，雙手發抖、心臟怦怦直跳。馬卡欽快活地跟著他走，維克多有好幾次差點絆著他。他一點也不介意。他很樂意一頭摔在地板上然後就這樣死翹翹。

他的公寓根本不夠乾淨，不夠好，根本什麼都不夠，他還一直擺弄那些小地方；把沙發往左邊挪兩英吋，檢查爐上煮著的晚餐，清理已經閃閃發光的浴室鏡子，給櫥櫃撢灰，把沙發往右邊挪兩英吋，把馬卡欽的玩具塞到角落。馬卡欽一直把自己最喜歡的玩具叼來給他，維克多真的忍不下心來又把它給放回去。

他現在面對著鏡子裡的倒影，緊張地用手指扒過頭髮。現在他的頭髮看起來太整齊了，他輕輕撥亂一點。他得要看起來有點不修邊幅，但要是一種隨意又性感的不修邊幅。不行，這就太隨便了。他再試一次。完美。

手機震動的時候，他正在刷半小時內的第四次牙。他一把將手機從檯上抓起，上頭三個字的簡訊讓他心跳驟停。

 

_快到了！_

 

該死。他媽的。真他媽該死。

 

這是勇利第一次來他公寓，而維克多慌到不行，因為他過去從來就不需要準備恭候天使進門。他到底該怎麼做啊？

「我好想死哦，」他告訴馬卡欽。馬卡欽則回看他一眼，他希望那代表同情的意思。

他現在除了戰戰兢兢地坐在沙發上等個十分鐘之外也無事可做了。所以他就坐著等。

手機又發出震動，他猛地跳起，幾乎嚇得不敢看簡訊上寫的是什麼。

 

 _剛停好車。馬上就到囉！_ (＾∇＾)

 

勇利很愛給他發這些可愛的小顏文字，他每次這麼做維克多都會差點喜極而泣。這人到底怎麼可以可愛成這樣？

維克多深呼吸。他得保持冷靜。這又不是他第一次與勇利獨處。自從維克多蠢到差點直接在郵局櫃台前表白之後，這兩到三個禮拜之間他們也碰過幾次面。維克多實在太戒慎恐懼，不敢把那些碰面當作是約會。

勇利才剛下班，現在他就在門口，維克多衝過去應門的時候又一次差點被馬卡欽絆倒。他根本沒準備好面對在門前跟他打招呼的人。

 

「嗨！」

勇利朝他笑，維克多堅決否認對方很高興見到自己，因為人生不可能對他這麼優厚。他蠢蠢地瞪著他，因為勇利還穿著他上班時穿的那套衣服，他穿著白襯衫黑西褲的模樣真是好看極了。那條黑色領帶也繫得毫無錯處，維克多壓下突如其來的瘋狂衝動，想一把抓著那條領帶把勇利扯進門。

「嘿！」他說，希望自己沒破音。他站到一旁讓勇利進門，努力不要在勇利走過的時候昏過去，因為他身上帶著某款古龍水的味道，讓維克多的腦袋暈暈呼呼。

「哇噢，」勇利柔聲說，四處張望，「你家好棒哦！」

維克多也實在無法否認這點。他的確是支付得起一間像這樣的公寓，但還是沒有好到能讓勇利踏進門。這世界上哪裡也沒資格能讓勇利的腳踩過。

「謝謝，呃，很高興你喜歡？」他希望這句話聽起來不要太蠢。但說起來，他在勇利身邊說的每句話，聽在自己耳裡都蠻蠢的。勇利彎下身拍拍馬卡欽，在大隻貴賓狗差點把他整個人掀翻的時候大笑出聲，這時維克多突然發現勇利還背著一個小後背包。勇利轉過頭對他抱歉地笑笑，手還不停揉著狗狗的毛。

「抱歉，我遲了一點才下班。我不想因為回家去換衣服搞得遲到。不過，呃，」他把那個包包提起來示意一下，「我車上都會放一套備用的。介意我先換個衣服嗎？」

維克多震驚了好一會兒，因為一個沒穿衣服的勇利，就在他半徑五里內，光是想想就覺得頭要炸了。

「可以！當然！浴室就在走廊盡頭，左手邊第一間。」他還想加上一句臥室就是右手邊那一間，不過及時阻止了自己。

現在他有了半分鐘的時間可以繼續慌張，他跌跌撞撞進了廚房，檢查他溫在爐上的晚餐。他給他們倆做晚餐，由衷祈禱能讓勇利留下好印象。浴室門開的聲音讓他心跳加快。

又一次地，他發現自己根本沒準備好迎接勇利的到來，因為勇利現在穿著的上衣緊得能凸顯出他胸膛和手臂的肌肉線條。而且他穿著牛仔褲的屁股看起來實在棒透了。維克多得要把靈魂牢牢繫在身體上才不會一路升進天堂。

「你看起來很棒，」他沒頭沒尾的衝口而出，勇利臉紅了。噢老天爺啊。

「謝謝，你也是，」勇利說，朝他害羞地微笑。維克多好想死哦。「噢，」他補上一句，「這味道真不錯。你在煮東西嗎？」

「呃，對啊！」維克多心跳如擂鼓，看著勇利走近，好奇地看著他的爐子。他頓了下，眼睛稍稍睜大，接著轉過頭朝他燦爛地笑。維克多得險險阻止自己不能垮倒在地。

「維克多！你學了怎麼做豬排飯？這是我的最愛耶！」

維克多緊張地用眼角餘光偷瞄去試吃一口的勇利，當勇利的雙眼亮起時他的心臟差點就罷工了。

「噢！這真的好好吃哦！你知道我試過好多家店的味道都勉勉強強，但是你做的真的很好吃耶！」

維克多感到一陣溫暖穿過全身，他們一起用餐的時候就能夠笑得更自在一點了。勇利告訴他好幾種不同的食物，是他在日本的時候很喜歡吃的，維克多仔細的聽著每個字，在心底發誓要學會怎麼做。每次勇利跟他分享起自己的事情，維克多都盡力牢牢記住。

馬卡欽晃了過來，對他們嗅嗅聞聞，維克多正要開口道歉，勇利便朗聲笑起，開心地拍拍馬卡欽的腦袋。

「我家裡也有一隻像他一樣的貴賓狗，叫做，」他停頓了一下，接著咧嘴笑，「叫做小維，意思是勝利，類似啦。」

維克多想馬上飛去日本，確保勇利的狗也喜歡他，因為大家都知道要先得到狗狗的許可才能跟牠的人類約會。

 

維克多鬆了口氣地發現，他們現在已經能輕鬆自如的聊天了，隨著他們認識彼此的時間漸長，談話時尷尬的沉默也越來越短。這都還不到十五分鐘，維克多就覺得勇利屬於這裡，像是他就身處自己的家。老天，他為什麼 **還是** 這麼可悲啊？

「所以，你想要看點什麼嗎？」維克多試著隨意地提起這個話題，讓它聽起來不會像是「當我們在沙發上卿卿我我的時候要不要放部電影當背景音樂啊？」不過他也絕對不會反對那個提案就是了。

勇利很快地瀏覽起Netflix上一長串的電影和影集清單，維克多安靜地坐在沙發上，不知道手腳該怎麼擺。他該坐得多近才行？幾吋會太遠？幾吋又太近？如果他坐遠了一吋，然後勇利以為他們要分手、他要搬回俄羅斯，然後從此不再寫信給他怎麼辦？

勇利似乎知道該怎麼做，因為一會之後等他決定好該放什麼了，他就往後靠回沙發上，他們之間的距離足夠讓肩膀輕輕碰著。維克多想告訴他，他的肩膀碰上去感覺很棒，他敢說他身上其他部分碰起來也會很棒。他再次感謝自己能夠及時住口。

勇利挑的那部片是維克多的最愛之一，他相當感激兩人都有這麼優秀的品味，但他真的無法專心。勇利似乎看得很投入，不過維克多還是暗自惶恐。他怕得不敢移動，怕得什麼都說不出口。勇利距離這麼近，近得可以一直擦碰著他，而他身上擦的古龍水味道依然讓維克多暈頭轉向。他可以感覺到從勇利身上發散出的溫度像潮水一波一波襲來，而當勇利稍稍動了下膝蓋、挨著了他的，多出來的這一份體溫幾乎讓維克多整個人融化。

天啊，他這該怎麼辦才好？他用眼角緊張地偷瞟勇利，但是勇利似乎完全沒注意到。維克多努力不要盯得太久。他還是覺得勇利的眼睫毛很漂亮，他可以從那對鏡片的反光後頭看到。那抹反光突然閃了一下，是勇利轉過頭看他。維克多僵住了。 **該死。**

勇利什麼也沒說，不過維克多看到那熟悉的笑意在他眼中出現。他轉過頭回去看電視，不過這會稍稍挨向維克多。維克多還是不敢動。勇利舒舒服服地靠在他身上，好像維克多現在整個人不是硬梆梆的又怕得要命。勇利好溫暖哦，維克多感覺到自己也跟著升溫，升得有點太快。

維克多正做起深呼吸的時候，勇利把頭靠在他肩膀上。維克多大聲咳起來，勇利嚇得縮回去一點。

「你還好嗎？」

「沒事，」維克多擠出一句，聽起來不是非常有說服力。勇利沒有再靠回他身上，維克多覺得自己又冷又孤單。他得做些什麼才行。什麼都行。重點是要 **做** 些什麼啊你個懦夫。只有候補演員才會怯場好嗎。

他謹小慎微地抬起手臂放到沙發背上，就在勇利的腦袋後面。他覺得這蠢斃了，因為這就是每個青少年跟暗戀對象去看電影的時候會做的事情，但他這會真的沒多少選擇了。至少他沒有假裝先打個呵欠再把手放上去。

勇利沒有反應，一會之後維克多的手臂就跟他的自尊一樣變得疲憊不堪，不過就在他打算收回手的時候，勇利又靠向他了。再次感受到勇利的體溫，讓維克多的心跳驟停，他的氣味也是，如此接近、如此芬芳醉人。維克多打了個冷顫，勇利似乎把這當成是可以再靠近一點的暗示。維克多緊張地環抱住他。他真的不知道現在發生了什麼事，所以他乾脆放任靈魂出竅，看看這究竟會發展到哪一步。

當勇利的手放到他腿上的時候他幾乎跳了起來，他手掌的溫度馬上就沁透了維克多的牛仔褲，直滲進他的皮膚中。他真的非常想要坐著別動，但勇利還是靠在他身上，維克多也忍不住多挨近他一點，很快地他的臉就幾乎埋進勇利柔軟的黑髮中。他聞起來真的好棒哦，維克多在心裡交戰，絕對不可以說出口。說出來八成會超蠢，還會把這一刻的氣氛都破壞殆盡。

勇利的手還是放在他腿上。維克多直盯著那隻手。他自己的那隻手似乎不受控制地慢慢往前移動，小心翼翼地放到勇利的手上。勇利的手動了動，但沒有移開。維克多簡直不敢相信他能做到這步還沒有昏倒。他的拇指擦過勇利的手背，感覺到他顫了顫，而當勇利翻過掌心讓他們十指交扣的時候，維克多非常非常努力才沒有尖叫出聲。勇利的手好軟哦，他輕輕握了握，勇利也回握他的手。

現在維克多真的已經把臉埋進勇利的頭髮裡了，他試著正常呼吸，而不是像個變態一樣地偷聞對方的味道。勇利打了個冷顫，從頭皮一路傳到身體，他又捏了一次維克多的手。勇利側過頭，這樣就讓維克多幾乎能把吐息吹到他耳朵上了，維克多發現他自己整個人都燒得滾燙滾燙的。感覺到勇利的手慢慢滑上他的腿時喘了口氣。那隻手還是跟維克多的緊緊相牽，維克多一定是已經喪失理智了，因為勇利引著他們倆的手繼續往上，現在擱到維克多的大腿上了。

維克多的心跳又快又急，他想著勇利怎麼可能還聽不到，或者他聽到了，因為他突然之間湊過來把臉埋進維克多的胸膛。天啊，維克多盡最大努力保持冷靜，坐正坐好千萬別動，不過當他倆的手滑進他大腿內側的時候還是忍不住整個人彈了下。他還得死命吞下一口很可能會變成呻吟的抽氣。

他低下頭看勇利，同時勇利也抬眼看他。眼鏡後頭的那雙眼還是含著笑意，不過也出現了一抹羞澀，讓維克多的心跳漏了一拍。他的手正熱呼呼地擱在他的大腿上，他的氣味盈滿了鼻腔，他的雙眼直直地注視著維克多的，將他定在原地動彈不得。當勇利終於開口說話，他的聲音帶著一點點點沙啞，維克多得嚥下另一聲喘息。

 

「維克多，」勇利柔聲說，「我……我－」 

「你眼睫毛好美哦，」維克多脫口而出，勇利愣了一下，噴出了一陣笑聲。維克多夾在滿心惶恐跟歇斯底里之間難以抉擇。不過他不知怎地發現自己跟著勇利一起笑了。

「不好意思，我就是個笨蛋。」他覺得輕快了一點，勇利的笑聲讓他的心像在高空翱翔。

「這個嘛，」勇利頓了下，故意逗他的，維克多又融化了。「沒錯，不過我呢，」他又停頓，臉紅了，「我，嗯……，我真的很喜歡你，維克多。」 

維克多飛來飛去的一顆心中箭了，掉回他胸中動也不動。他一定是在作夢。他等下就要醒來，發現自己原來是在一灘眼淚中昏了過去，因為勇利早就因為他那句智障的讚美抽身離開。

「我喜歡你，」勇利又說了一次，這次更堅定了，「而且我覺得……嗯，我們也已經在……在約會了……所以……」他沒說完，臉紅得更深了。維克多目瞪口呆地看著他。他的沉默似乎讓勇利更加緊張，所以他掙扎著擠出回應。

「對！我、我是說，我喜歡你，我也喜歡你。很喜歡。真的。真的很喜歡。」

勇利朝他笑得那麼甜美，讓維克多覺得他過去犯過的錯全部都能一筆勾銷。他的眼光一直飄回勇利的雙唇，他看到勇利的笑容褪成某種更微妙的表情，他的嘴唇微張，抬頭看維克多，眼眸半睜半闔。維克多湊得更近了些，他舉起手捧住勇利的臉龐，拇指擦過他的臉頰。他的臉好溫暖，觸手滾燙、泛著紅暈，維克多聽見他的呼吸開始變得更沉、更急促。

勇利咬起下唇，那隻還放在維克多大腿內側的手握得更緊了。

他們倆的臉靠得好近，維克多感覺到他們的呼吸交融，他的額頭抵著勇利的，得顫巍巍地吸口氣穩住自己。他的手往下滑捧住勇利的下顎，當他用拇指按向勇利的下唇，他發出了一聲好輕柔的喘息讓維克多泫然欲泣。他太完美了。維克多根本沒資格跟他在一起。他怕得不敢封上他們雙唇之間最後的一絲縫隙。

勇利幫他解決了這個問題，而當他們的嘴唇相觸，維克多看見了滿天星星。

勇利的嘴唇就跟他的其他部位一樣又柔軟又溫暖，維克多感覺到勇利的手指順過他的頭髮，讓他不住抽氣。這一定是個夢。他又會獨自一人醒來，身旁空空蕩蕩，渴望得心痛難耐。

但是勇利就靠在他身上，感覺如此真實，而他嚥下的濕熱讓腦袋一片暈眩，那隻還摁著勇利下頷的拇指又回到他的嘴唇上了，讓他把嘴張得更開，讓他們吻得更深。勇利輕輕地呻吟，維克多感到一股震顫竄過全身。這聲音根本是犯罪。地球上任何生物都不應該發出那種聲音。這太不公平了。

維克多的手下滑至勇利的腰間，將他拉得更近，輕柔地抱緊。勇利又發出一聲呻吟，維克多猛地抖了一下。他現在想起來勇利根本不是這個地球、這個世界上的生物。他想發出什麼樣的聲音都可以。為了聽到他的聲音，要維克多做什麼都可以。

他的手從勇利的衣襬滑進去，同時勇利的舌頭舔過他的嘴唇，而他倆同時抽了口氣，勇利的舌頭濕濕軟軟在他的嘴裡攪和，維克多的手指頭壓著擠著深入那片柔軟發熱的皮膚。

在勇利抓著他的頭髮把他拉近的時候，維克多感覺褲襠傳來一陣必須壓抑的繃緊。不行，他不可能現在就硬了吧。他已經如此全然可悲的迷戀勇利已經讓他夠智障了。射在褲子裡只會讓事態惡化。他會死於顏面盡失的。

不過他反正也想要死於一切跟勇利有關的事情。所以這也沒什麼好稀奇的。

他們各自退了開來，喘著氣，維克多看著勇利舔起唇，扯斷他們之間牽連的唾液。那景象讓維克多想要流出更多口水。

勇利臉頰酡紅、喘得很厲害，他的眼睛非常明亮近乎炫目。維克多覺得自己像是飛得太靠近太陽，感覺身體內部溫度飆高，就要轟然墜落、燒成一團火球。成為他的火球。

「勇利，」他悄聲說，他的聲音很沙啞，那聲音似乎讓勇利臉紅得更深了。維克多這輩子從來沒這麼滿意過。

他意識到他不知道還能說些什麼。光是勇利的名字就夠了。維克多願意一直複誦這個名字直到他嚥下最後一口氣。

「嗯，」勇利輕聲說，維克多開始發抖了。「維克多……我想……嗯，我真的很喜歡你，」他又說了一次，維克多震驚了。這一切是真的嗎？

「你想——我是說，如果你想的話，」勇利繼續說，隨著時間過去越來越害羞，他的臉就跟維克多胸中跳的那顆心一樣紅，那顆就為勇利跳動、就為他一人而跳的心。「我們可以……在一起？就是，可能是……正式在一起？」

他說出這些話的那種非常尷尬的方式，讓維克多意識到自己並不是唯一一個，對當下處境一點頭緒也沒有的人，這給了他一點點自信，這一點點自信對於讓他接下來要能說出條理清楚的句子而言，非常有必要。

「呃……正式在一起？」呃，好，這還算是有條理啦。

「對，」勇利低語，「我想要跟你在一起。」

當維克多又吻了他一次，他希望這個吻就足夠傳達他太惶恐說不出口的話。

**當然好了。**

維克多的唇移往他的下顎，滑向他的耳朵，勇利猛地顫抖，喘到讓維克多得停下來重振旗鼓。

「如果你想要把我稱作你的男朋友，」維克多突然朝他的耳朵低聲說，讓他倆都嚇了一跳，「那我會非常樂意接受。不過我還想用好多東西來稱呼你，像我的天使，我的太陽和星星，我的謬思，我的全世界。不過我想，『男朋友』也行啦。」

他們倆就坐在那，一段短暫的沉默，震驚得啞口無言。老天爺啊，他剛剛是說了啥？那他媽是打哪來的啊？

勇利抽開身看向他，眼裡生氣蓬勃、愛意滿滿，讓維克多覺得心臟長出了翅膀。

「我覺得那是你對我說過最流暢的情話了。」

維克多幾乎是羞怯地咧嘴笑了開來，而當勇利露出笑容，就讓他的呼吸梗在喉間。

 

沒錯，那抹笑容會讓千艘戰船駛向海洋，但維克多早就領先了他們十萬八千里。

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章內有維勇的車車，我盡力了，大家將就著看吧。by 七孔流血的松蘿

當維克多倚在他的櫃台前面時，勇利的笑容一如既往地冷靜有禮，不過他眼裡閃著一抹調皮的光彩，讓維克多快要融化。

「哈囉，帥哥，」維克多圓滑地說。他在鏡子前面反覆對著自己的倒影練習這句台詞，這些努力有了收穫，因為他看到勇利的耳尖發紅了。

「晚上好，先生。今天是來買郵票的嗎？」勇利的嘴角稍稍翹起。

「噢，當然了。我有個非常重要的包裹要寄呢，」維克多說，魅力四溢地撲扇眼睫。

「是這樣嗎？」勇利沒看到他拿著任何像是包裹的東西。維克多很想要叫他把目光再往下移。

「是我啦，」他沒耐心地說，把驚喜搞砸了。「重要的包裹是指我，我啦，勇利。」

勇利挑起一邊眉毛，不過維克多看得出來他是在忍著不要笑場。他還想要繼續玩下去，不過那個排在他後頭、一直嘟噥抱怨的中年男人聽起來更不滿了。好吧，該進入正題了。

他從風衣外套的口袋裡拿出一個小包裹。這是要給雅克夫的。裡面有裝東西。維克多還蠻確定的。

不過這是計畫的一部分，只是作作樣子，而現在維克多要掏出他此行前來的真正理由了。是一張小卡片。勇利輸入包裹的郵資時，他把卡片推給勇利。勇利懷疑地看著它，接著在維克多付錢的時候小心翼翼地打開。他發出的猛地一聲哼笑是維克多畢生聽過最美妙的聲音了。

「維克多，這是一張邀請卡。」

「沒錯。」

「到你的公寓去。吃晚餐。」

「沒錯。」

勇利把收據遞給他，當他們的手指相觸，維克多覺得自己太幸福了。每次有天使觸碰他不潔的凡軀都讓他覺得非常幸福。

「在二十一世紀，我們都用手機來邀人吃晚餐了。」

「這又不是 **隨便的** 晚餐，勇利！看一下日期啦。」

勇利又看了一眼那張卡片。他的表情變得柔軟，成了某種維克多覺得自己不配欣賞的模樣。

「四個月紀念日？噢，維克多……」他沒有說下去，開始臉紅了。

維克多感覺到一股熟悉的恐慌開始襲上。勇利的雙眼閃閃發光。維克多的額頭一定也在閃閃發光，因為他覺得自己開始流汗了。

「對，嗯，四個月，對，所以……不要想著會有戒指哦。不過我想你恐怕得到時候才知道了。我這人就是難以預料嘛，親愛的。掰啦！」

他離開的時候勇利幾乎要哭出來了，笑到幾乎擠不出一句「下一位！」。

 

＊＊＊

 

兩天之後，一位天使造訪了維克多的公寓。

一個喝得醉茫茫的天使。

勇利走進門的時候看起來如此光芒萬丈，讓維克多幾乎直接跪倒在地。在維克多擁他入懷的時候，那件品質不錯的襯衫摸起來柔軟極了。他想辦法忍住不要拽著他的領帶進門，邊把他拉近接了個吻。勇利先前聞起來真是太美味了，他現在也一樣，他現在聞起來就跟他們的晚餐一樣好吃。一頓早就下肚的晚餐。維克多才剛咬了一口勇利買的手作皮羅什基，馬上就問他這是不是神的食物。勇利的笑聲就跟他們碰杯的酒一樣甜。

他們敬了第四次酒——要為度過的每個月各敬一杯，當然了。或者這也可能是第七次。敬未來的日子。或許吧。維克多對此抱持希望。

勇利的臉紅得很美，紅暈在他雙頰加深，還往下蔓延到他解開幾顆扣子後露出的胸膛。維克多得要看向別的地方才行，不然他會昏過去的，不然就是直接哭出來。最可能的還是兩種情況都發生。

「敬四個月！」勇利說，帶著一抹傻呼呼的笑容舉起杯子。維克多也狡黠地回以笑容。

「敬郵局！」他應道，勇利朝酒杯哼了一聲，維克多感到一股暖意，燙得讓皮膚難以承受。他想著不知道自己會不會就這樣燒起來。自焚是一種為上帝奉獻的好方法嘛，不是嗎？

「敬雅克夫，」勇利說，還在試著忍下他的呵呵笑聲，「還有敬你寄給他的那些沒用玩意！」

「它們才 **不是** 沒用玩意好嗎！」維克多抗議道，雖然他知道那些東西真的是垃圾。大部分啦。他確定雅克夫至少可以用上捲筒衛生紙。還有上一次他們視訊的時候，維克多敢說他真的看到他那張錶了框的簽名照放在其中一個書架上。

「好吧，」勇利妥協，接著他環顧公寓裏頭，想找出還有什麼可以拿來敬酒的。「敬……敬巧克力！」

「沒錯，」維克多非常感激地說，「敬巧克力。謝謝你，勇利。」

沒錯，敬巧克力。勇利買來的一大盒巧克力已經被他們吃掉一半，在這種醉茫茫的狀態下，維克多幾乎已經忘掉這回事了。那個盒子放在地上。他們也坐在地上。他們本來應該要看某一部他們倆都很喜歡的電影，不過最後還是坐到柔軟的地毯上，背靠著沙發喝酒聊天。他們要打開那個可愛的愛心形盒子的時候，維克多得先把馬卡欽關在房間裡。巧克力對狗有害，而且馬卡欽還經常會噎著東西。

勇利伸手拿另一塊，期間整個人沉沉地挨在維克多身上，維克多差點就死了，因為勇利聞起來就跟那杯撒在他大腿上的酒一樣醉人。

「抱歉！」勇利從咖啡桌上抓下一張紙巾，不過維克多很快就意識到這會導向什麼局面，而他在勇利能快活地把手伸向他的鼠蹊之前，從他手中接下那張紙巾，虛弱地感謝他的好意，努力不要昏過去。勇利並沒有注意到這些。

他把那塊巧克力放進嘴裡，一會之間他看起來非常非常滿意，維克多得把目光放到別的地方才行。 **老天爺啊** ， **那表情** 。維克多好想看他再露出一次那樣的表情。當勇利舔起手指的時候他也得看向別處才行。

維克多盲目地拿起另一塊巧克力，把它放進嘴裡的時候，他差點噎著了，用力吞下去之後還把舌頭吐出來。

「噁噁噁， **白巧克力** 。」

「怎麼啦？」勇利朝他皺眉。「白巧克力超好吃的！」

「你知道，」維克多非常嚴肅地開口，「白巧克力不是真——」

「不是真的巧克力，對，我知道。」勇利聽起來有點惱火。大概是因為他們已經就這個主題談過至少十次了。這是吵架嗎？這是他們第一次情侶吵架嗎？他們最接近吵架的一次，是在外面吃飯的時候吵著要付帳。維克多簡直激動得發抖。他真的應該要為第一次吵架這麼高興嗎？這就是戀愛會對人類造成的影響嗎？讓人們光是想著那些相互試探的沉默就要垂淚，在陰鬱的互瞪中吵起白巧克力到底算不算巧克力？戀愛真的太智障了，不過維克多也很智障，所以他可以接受。

「白巧克力最爛了，」維克多說著，非常無力地想要持續這場爭執。他想著不知道這會不會讓他變成一個爛人。

不過勇利只是笑，慢慢地朝他傾身，維克多覺得自己的心跳得更快了。他可以感覺到勇利的呼吸吹在他的皮膚上。

「不知道欸，」勇利柔聲說，「我蠻喜歡白巧克力的味道呢。」

他的親吻也一樣柔軟，緩慢而從容，尋覓著品嘗著維克多的雙唇，維克多得要把酒杯馬上放下，因為勇利湊得更近了。維克多將他抱緊，握著他的腰間，感覺到他朝著自己的嘴唇輕輕地喘息。勇利抽開身的時候邊輕輕吸起他的下唇，而當他帶著同樣滿意的表情舔起唇時，維克多得要用盡所有的意志力，才不至於直接跳起來衝向最近的浴室裡面，沖一場非常長又非常冷的澡。

「我覺得你還沒說服我哦，」他脫口而出，勇利笑著邊俯下身再給他另一個吻。在他們的雙唇相觸之前停頓了一下，突然之間維克多感覺到某種小小的正在融化的東西摁著他的唇。他皺起眉，不過勇利還是把那顆白巧克力輕輕地推進他的嘴裡，維克多任它在舌上融化。勇利的手指在他的嘴裡流連不去，所以維克多輕輕吸了一口，勇利發出的喘息聲讓維克多的腦袋暈眩不止。

勇利的手指很快就由他的雙唇取代，維克多發出呻吟，因為他感覺到勇利動動身體，抬起一隻腳跨到自己身上。他們倆人嘗起來甜得發膩，不過維克多簡直愛死了。或許白巧克力也沒有那麼糟糕。他猛地抽開身，朝勇利眨眨眼。

「勇利，你是說 **我** 就是白巧克力嗎？這不是有點種族——」

一雙笑著的唇緘默了他的話語，而他自己的笑容也在這個吻中彎起。他把勇利抱得更緊了些，他的手開始滑進他的衣襬。勇利的皮膚像著了火，維克多想著不知他們能不能同時燃燒。如果可以就太浪漫了。

勇利開始慢慢地整個人坐到維克多的大腿上，不過維克多在這個吻中驚叫一聲，抓緊他的腰阻止他的動作。他不想讓勇利發現他現在到底硬得有多誇張。大概只要勇利朝他褲子的方向隨便呼一口氣他就能射了。不行，他不能讓勇利發現。

他們倆都試著把交往的節奏放慢。他們都不知道是為什麼。或許他們還沒準備好。或許他們都在等著對的時刻。或許他們只是非常尷尬，而且兩人都不知道要怎麼問對方想不想要上床。

噢，但他想問耶。不過他不能讓勇利知道就是了。

勇利抵著他的唇，發出了小小的不滿的聲音，沒耐心地晃起屁股。他的舌頭舔過維克多的，探進他的嘴裡把那塊白巧克力慢慢地、調逗地吸出來，而維克多的手就放鬆了，他的眼睛幾乎要翻到腦袋後頭，同時勇利開心地一屁股坐到他大腿上。

他們同時吸了口氣，全身僵硬。

維克多是硬了，勇利也是。

這不是他們第一次搞到有點火辣黏膩，不過這絕對是第一次，維克多有機會讓一個慾火焚身的勇利坐在自己大腿上。他覺得自己靈魂出竅了。他不知道靈魂究竟要去哪，不過他知道自己也不需要它了。

勇利渾身發燙，把勃起抵在維克多身上，而當維克多的手指想也不想地嵌住他的腰身，他感覺到勇利一陣抽搐。維克多幾乎要開始啜泣了。

「嗯，」勇利悄聲說，維克多可以在他的聲音裡聽見逐漸濃厚的急切，「維克多，我……我們……我是說，我想——」

「你喝醉了，」維克多馬上說，非常努力不要整個人化成一灘歇斯底里嚶嚶哭泣的廢物，因為勇利的臉是維克多目前看過最紅的一次。他的雙眼在眼鏡後頭顯得迷茫又害羞，維克多又要看向別的地方才行了。

「我沒醉！沒醉啦，」他又說了一次，維克多對他投以一點也不相信的眼光，他露出了非常嚴肅的表情。「聽著，我在我姊姊的婚禮上喝光了三瓶香檳，接著我只是脫得有一點點多。我現在真的沒事，」他停頓了下，朝維克多微微皺眉。「那 **你** 還好嗎？」

大致上來說維克多真的不好。他沒醉，但他也不是安然無恙，因為他覺得自己距離死亡只有一步之遙，正排隊等著進入天國。他絕對已經死了。他不可能還活著，勇利都用 **那種眼神** 看他了，他怎麼可能還活著。

「我沒事，」他說，他的聲音拔尖還破音了。勇利朝他咧嘴笑，把他的瀏海撥到一旁，手指留在他的臉頰上。笑容變得柔軟。

「維克多。我想要你。」

噢，天啊。

「什麼意思？」

勇利湊得更近，他的臉頰燒紅，不過雙眼燃燒著決心。

「我想要你操我。」

**噢，天啊。**

維克多的嘴巴張開了，不過他只有內心發出尖叫，感謝老天。勇利開始看起來有點擔心了。

「維克多？你還好嗎？」

「我，」維克多開口，不過他根本不覺得自己能流暢地說出這個字，所以說完之後就不知道接下來該說什麼了。勇利一隻手捧起他的臉。另一隻手開始解起自己的襯衫，不過他停頓了一會。

「嗯，當然，如果你不想，那也完全沒——」

「不！」維克多幾乎是用吼的，差點把勇利嚇得從他腿上掉下去。「我是說，當然想了！嗯，想。」

勇利看起來鬆了口氣。又慢慢轉變成了某種維克多不太想分辨清楚的表情，因為那答案絕對會害死他的。勇利湊近他的耳朵開口說話。

「帶我去你房間吧？」

維克多會帶這個男人上月球，這個男人，他想去哪裡都可以。起身的時候他抓住勇利，而勇利的兩腿纏在他的腰間，他們就這樣蹣跚前進。維克多差點在半路摔倒，他感覺到勇利的唇貼在他頸子上。不行啊，他要 **專心** 才行。

一打開門馬卡欽就衝出去了，維克多在他改變心意之前快速地把門關上。勇利之前來過夜的時候，馬卡欽就很愛跟他們一起睡，但是維克多不知道怎麼跟他解釋，他們這次可不打算睡覺。

他盡可能溫柔地把勇利放在床上，不過勇利繞在他頸間的手收緊了，維克多驚叫一聲，整個人跟他一起往下摔。他們的雙唇相觸，維克多渾身發抖。他的手開始移動，覺得比先前更加無拘無束，然後突然之間，在雙手可及的範圍內，他就抓遍捏遍了勇利的每一吋身體。他真的好棒，好柔軟，好溫暖啊。他用手握住勇利的腰，因為勇利似乎真的很喜歡他這樣做。也的確如此，他猛地抽氣，就像巧克力一樣輕易地融化。

「你喜歡那樣嗎？」抽開身時維克多柔聲問道，勇利聽著他的聲音打了個冷顫。維克多對此感到了非常誇張的滿足。

「沒錯，」勇利喘著氣說。他突然看起來非常害羞，沒辦法迎向維克多的目光。「我、我……我喜歡你的手。你的手很……很大。」

維克多呆呆的瞪著他。大？

「對，」他非常緩慢地說，「我想是吧。」

「你的手很大，」勇利衝口而出，臉頰燒紅，「而且很有力。就讓我覺得，嗯……覺得我小小的。我喜歡這樣。很喜歡。」

維克多的大腦罷工了。如果勇利這會是在跟他說他有什麼體型差的癖好的話，維克多真的就可以爬起來，一臉沒事地走出門，往車水馬龍的街上一躺，等著被輾斃吧。因為勇利會想要他用他巨大的肩膀或 **其他什麼東西** 狠狠頂撞他的這個想法，真的太超出負荷了。

勇利的手指糾纏起維克多的頭髮，帶他進入另一個吻，維克多覺得他的身體不聽指令自己動了起來。他非常用力地握緊勇利的腰身，勇利在吻中尖叫出聲，那聲音讓維克多整個人發軟癱在他身上，他們的身體現在就緊緊相貼了。

他們的性器隔著褲子互相磨蹭，維克多真的得想想辦法，不然他要嘛開始痛哭要嘛真的要射了。勇利也硬了。勇利是因為他而硬了耶。

「維克多，」勇利退開來，帶著與先前同樣的急切看著他的眼睛，「拜託，我需要你。拜託拜託？」

勇利在懇求他耶。

噢， **天啊** 。

他起身解開襯衫，勇利的眼睛掃過他的胸腹，眼光飢渴到維克多開始發抖了。那種眼神根本是犯罪。他怎麼可能頂著那種視線做任何事啊？

勇利的手開始處理起他自己的鈕扣，不過維克多把那雙手輕輕撥開，自己給勇利脫衣服。襯衫現在敞開了，維克多得花點時間好好享受眼前美景。這早就不是他第一次看到勇利沒穿衣服的樣子。不過他每次都會停下來盯著看就是了。

勇利在他身下蠕動，維克多馬上清醒過來。他抖著手給勇利解開褲子。拉鍊卡住了，他得多試幾次，驚慌感成倍增加。如果他會讓一條他媽的拉鍊阻斷他的大好前程，他還不如現在就點火把自己給燒了。第三次終於成功，他把褲子褪了下來，不過手指碰到勇利內褲的腰帶時凍住了。他可以看到布料底下繃著一團完美的隆起，還有勇利性器的輪廓。他的手抖得更厲害了。

 **做點什麼啊** 。

他想也沒想就探下身用牙齒拉著內褲往下扯，不過勇利猛地尖叫還蜷縮了下。維克多的腦袋馬上退回去。

「對不起！我咬到你了嗎勇利？真的很對不起！」

勇利虛弱地笑笑，好像他的男朋友沒有差點把他的陰莖咬下來似的。這個人根本是聖人。

「呃，只是有點咬到。我發誓我主要是嚇到，不是真的很痛啦！」

維克多點點頭，這次用上兩隻手，因為他才不是一個 **他媽的野蠻人** ，而且活到現在他真的早就該知道怎麼性感地褪下別人的內褲了。他花了一點點時間來哀悼過去圓滑世故冷靜帥氣的自己，能偷走一顆顆小夥子們的芳心，還有他們的褲子。勇利把他變成了個大笨蛋，但他愛死了跟他在一起的每一秒。

他努力別在勇利的性器從內褲裡解放出來的時候嗆著。他們之前也曾經在彼此面前換過衣服，但這次不一樣。真的完全不一樣。勇利現在已經粗大脹紅，有那麼一會維克多停在原地嚇得動也不敢動。他真的很想這麼做。但他太害怕了。他抬頭看到勇利正盯著他看。勇利一定感覺到了他的猶疑不定，因為他靠回枕頭上，扭動著喘氣。

「拜託了，」他懇求道，維克多低下頭的時候差點昏了過去。

勇利比他嘗過的任何巧克力都甜，那陣掙扎出口的叫喊讓維克多從頭酥麻到腳，一邊瑟瑟發抖一邊把勇利整根含進嘴裡。維克多一直都很為自己深喉的技巧自豪，不過勇利真的要逼出他的極限了。他能把他的嘴完全填滿，接著維克多放鬆喉頭讓他開始挺動起臀部。

維克多往後退，又慢慢地重新含回去，一次又一次，嘴唇收緊、舌頭賣力工作，讓勇利在他身下只發得出呢喃呻吟，他的大腿已經開始打顫，呼吸越來越急促。維克多停了下來。勇利是快高潮了嗎？他退開來，勇利不滿地呻吟起來。維克多直盯著他瞧。

「我，嗯。我不希望你現在就高潮。可以嗎？」

勇利眨眨眼。然後他差點就哼出聲來。維克多覺得可能是他的自尊受到侮辱了。

「維克多，你不能剛剛才把我吸得魂都沒了、現在又一副害羞的樣子啦！你可以，嗯，」他頓了頓，然後突然之間那個害羞的人變成他了，那抹打趣的笑容消失無蹤，「我是說……你可以……就指使我要做什麼嘛？你知道的啊，就像……」他緊張起來，沒再繼續說下去。

維克多整個人目瞪口呆，他懷疑自己現在根本已經死了吧，因為勇利要他 **支配他** 欸，維克多的腦袋已經關機了。

「如果你也想的話啦，」勇利馬上說，別開眼光。「我只是……我還蠻喜歡那樣的？」

「好的，」維克多慢慢地說，心神恍惚。拜託，他嚴肅地對自己說，你做得到的啦，你扮過比這更猛的角色欸。

他伸出一隻幾乎已經沒在發抖的手，用拇指撫過勇利的嘴唇時，很努力不要打起冷顫。勇利抬眼看著他，眼睛睜得大大地充滿期待。

「不准動，」維克多柔聲說。勇利乖乖聽話，看著他滑下床翻找起他的抽屜。

他媽的，維克多最好有準備潤滑液哦。他真的想像得出來，就在他得滾去藥局或什麼鬼地方去買潤滑液的時候，勇利絕對會等得很無聊然後決定離開這個國家。維克多又得躺回他的那條路上讓車子輾過。同時還得點火把自己燒了。不過他終於找到了，然後一把扯下自己的褲子和內褲。勇利盯著他的性器猛瞧，眼睛睜得更大。維克多希望這是滿意的意思。

他爬回床上，希望動作帶著全然的性感而不是絕望得要命，他抓起勇利的雙腿，把它們分得更開、將他拉得更近。他可以看到勇利的胸膛開始快速起伏、呼吸加重。維克多得努力停留在地球表面，或是不管哪個他身處的天上仙界。

他打開蓋子，把潤滑液倒在指頭上、慢慢地搓揉起來，期間一刻也不曾斷開與勇利的眼神接觸。勇利的呼吸變快了。維克多傾下身含住他顫抖的雙唇，在手指碰到他的穴口時含住他的喘息。慢慢地順著周圍畫圈，接著慢慢地探進一指。勇利縮得很緊，輕聲嗚咽，維克多溫柔地吻他，讓他逐漸放鬆、適應，接著滑進第二根指頭、再接著是第三根。勇利抖得很厲害，不過維克多可以感覺到他的肌肉放鬆了一些，他現在開始後撤，抽回手。勇利舔舔唇、嚥了嚥口水，看著維克多給自己的陰莖潤滑，維克多得費盡全身的力氣才不會在這個當下就直接射出來。勇利能做到的所有事情都 **太不公平** 了。

他慢慢地向前推進，他們的眼睛又再次對上。維克多小心翼翼地握著自己的陰莖，勇利在感覺到前端抵入自己身體的時候不住瑟縮。維克多一手捧起他的臉，與他接吻邊緩緩地聳動臀部，推得更深更深。勇利呻吟著、喘息著，手臂緊緊繞住維克多的肩，逐漸感覺到充塞飽脹。

「你還好嗎？」維克多緊張地問他。勇利的眼睛亮晶晶地看著他，維克多真的很希望他們倆不會現在一起哭出來。

「很好。」悄聲而簡短。對，勇利很好。他很好。

維克多現在把他整個填滿了，停下來發抖著喘氣了一會。他得要冷靜下來才行。勇利包裹著他，感覺又緊又如此美味火熱。別射啊。 **不准射啊** 。

但是勇利真的太完美了。他看起來簡直無與倫比，超凡脫俗，根本不像是屬於塵世的生靈，就躺在他身下，為他展開身體，磨蹭著他，顫抖著、嗚咽著、等待著。維克多突然就不知道該怎麼辦才好了。他得開始動起來。但他辦不到。他所能做的只是直直瞪著。勇利注意到了，看起來開始有點擔心了。

「維克多？」

「我配不上你。」

勇利也震驚地回瞪他。維克多要是可以的話也想瞪自己，因為在他們正要開始做愛的時候講這種話實在太蠢了。他覺得自己的視線開始模糊晃動。

「我配不上你，」他又說了一次，努力讓聲音穩定下來。「你人太好了，太完美了。我都不知道到底發生了什麼事，我只知道你對我而言真的好過頭了。」

勇利的表情變得柔和。他抬起手捧住維克多的臉龐，維克多眨眨眼，看到自己的眼淚滴落勇利的臉頰時還嚇了一跳。他很快地用拇指把淚珠擦去，發現自己的手上沾滿潤滑液的時候已經太遲了。他正要開口道歉，勇利便開始親他，沒出口的話就結束了。但是他的眼淚還沒完，他感覺到眼淚落得更快，這實在太不公平了，因為他應該要把勇利幹到昏天黑地才對，但反而是勇利在抱住他安慰他，因為他現在就是個天殺的大寶寶。太不公平了。他為什麼就是這個德行啊？

勇利退開來吻去他的眼淚。他看起來並沒有失望或尷尬。他還朝他溫柔地微笑。笑得就像個天使。

「你看起來就像天使，」維克多脫口而出，然後實在震驚得不行，因為勇利伸出一隻指頭壓在他唇上讓他閉嘴。

「你真的不該那麼做的。」

維克多絕對腦子短路了。

「吭？」他問道，表達得非常清楚。

「你不該把我放在神壇上來看的。我又不完美，我也不是天使。我只是個人，就跟你一樣。而且我也很怕，也跟你一樣。我，嗯，」他看向別處，先前的自信顯然正逐漸消失，「我也是，不是真的知道自己在幹嘛。我是說，我知道我 **現在在幹嘛** ，但這不一樣。是因為你而不一樣的。」

「我？」維克多輕飄飄地問。「因為我？」

不過他明白了。維克多明白了，因為這的確不一樣。是因為勇利而截然不同。

「我只是不想搞砸這一切，」他在勇利能回應之前開口，說得亂七八糟。「我真是交了八輩子的好運才能跟你在一起還有你完美的鼻子還有你超可愛的眼睫毛還有你對白巧克力永無止盡的熱愛而一旦我搞砸了，這些就全部都沒有了，我真的不能讓那情況發生因為你太珍貴了，要我為你去打仗都可以，要我——」

勇利又把指頭壓回去了，那熟悉的惱火神色取代了原先的擔憂。

「我剛才說過什麼，」他提醒他。維克多重重吞了口口水。

「抱歉。」

「你用不著道歉，維克多，這沒關係的。只是……你知道你真的有點誇張嗎？我又沒那麼特別。」

「你有，」維克多頑固地說，然後他倆只是狠狠盯著對方看。

「這是我們第一次真的吵架嗎？」維克多問，試著不要聽起來太高興。「我們第一次吵架就發生在我幾乎都要把蛋蛋埋進你屁股裡面，還一邊因為你完美的的眉形哭得像個大寶寶的時候嗎？真的是這樣嗎？因為——」

「我愛你，」勇利打斷他，他倆都呆住了。

出現了一段似乎要延長得無窮無盡的沉默。

「你？」維克多說，這是他的大腦唯一能想出來的內容。

「我，」勇利遲疑地回應，假裝聽懂了。

他們繼續互瞪。

「噢。我的天啊，」維克多說，開始驚慌了，「勇利，我、我是說，你？」

「對，」勇利說，「是我。我愛你。」他臉很紅，但是沒有移開視線。

維克多一頭埋進勇利頸窩，掩住他的啜泣。勇利尷尬地拍拍他的背。

「我也愛你！我愛你勇利！啊抱歉，」勇利縮起身的時候他連忙補上一句。他大概不應該朝著他耳朵吼叫的。

不過他聽見勇利輕輕地笑了，而當他撐起身低頭看他的時候，勇利的模樣實在太令人心蕩神馳。不過維克多不會跟他說的，因為他八成又要開始哭了。

他突然非常非常清楚地意識到自己還埋在勇利身體裡。他還算硬著，勇利也是。維克多的眼淚和相當程度的愚蠢沒能把旖旎氣氛破壞殆盡真是太好了。不過維克多不確定這到底算不算是好事。

勇利慢慢拉著他降下身體，當他們的雙唇再次相遇，身體之間那股炙熱的急切又瞬間復燃，維克多抽身又慢慢地推進。每一次勇利都不住喘氣，很快地他就放鬆放軟，弓起背呻吟出聲。維克多把臉埋進他的脖子，親吻、嚙咬、輕柔地吮吸，朝他耳朵呼氣。勇利喊著叫著，同時他的抽動越發迅速。

維克多咬得更深來掩飾住自己的叫喊，因為包裹著他的勇利實在太甜美柔軟，如此契合地接納了他的每一吋，讓維克多覺得自己真的快達高潮。他的牙齒咬得更用力了，勇利尖叫。

「抱歉！」

「不、不是，再做一次！ **噢** ！」

維克多咬住他脖子的時候勇利再次尖叫，他的臀部規律挺動，更快速、更用力，現在勇利開始抓起他的肩背，同時維克多掐緊了他的腰身，就用他喜歡的那種方式緊緊握住。他撐起身，把勇利抱得很緊，往他體內猛力衝刺。勇利的眼睛上翻，邊用手摀住嘴遮掩住自己的尖叫，維克多得要來一次深呼吸。別射啊。 **不准射啊** 。

但是勇利聽起來就跟他整個人一樣美好，維克多濕潤的手指握著他的性器上下滑動，勇利不住抽搐、放聲大叫。

「維克多！噢、噢天啊， **拜託** ！」

拜託，維克多在抽插動作的同時幾近瘋狂地想著，他在求我啊。 **老天爺啊** 。

「你要為我高潮了嗎，勇利？」維克多低聲說，感覺到那股猛烈震顫從他身體裡穿過。

「對！」勇利啜泣，為他把身體展得更開，瘋狂地朝著他的掌心挺動。維克多握緊了他的陰莖，另一隻掐著他腰際的手也抓得更緊，指甲都陷進了勇利的皮膚。維克多操得更用力，聽見床鋪嘎吱作響，讓勇利衝上高潮。

「維克多！」他尖叫，頭猛地後仰，精液溢出指縫的感覺實在太難以負荷了。勇利用一種全然滿足的表情抬頭看他，維克多用力挺身、吻住他的嘴，直接射在他身體裡面。

勇利發出一聲低低的呻吟，手臂緩緩地抱住維克多。維克多朝他喘著氣、抽著氣，沉下身一次又一次吻起他的頸子。他感覺到勇利也一樣。

他把勇利抱得更緊，深深嘆息。他們翻了一圈，維克多把臉埋進柔軟的髮絲中，沁著汗濕，聞起來有巧克力和勇利的味道。

勇利冒出了一個小小的聲音，又蹭得更近，雖然維克多覺得他們之間每一吋都已經緊緊相貼。

「嗯。剛剛真的很讚。」勇利用一種非常尷尬的方式說，不過維克多正在經歷一場心臟病發，因為聽著一個這麼完美的天使說他的雞雞「真的很讚」，簡直堪比教廷宣布的奇蹟啊。維克多的雞雞現在受到保佑了。

他不小心跟勇利說了，他們兩人笑成一團。

「你真的很怪耶，維克多，」勇利說，他的笑容充滿鍾愛，眼睛閃亮。維克多的表情變得柔和，他抬起一隻手用拇指擦過勇利的唇角。

「你知道我願意為了這個笑容去死嗎？我們相遇的第一天我就這麼想了。」

勇利臉紅得厲害，不過他笑得更開心，而維克多整個人越來越軟。維克多想要道歉。因為他這個人就是不夠好。他忍住沒說，不過勇利從他的眼裡看出來。他轉過頭去親吻那些正愛撫著自己臉頰的手指。

「維克多，就算我找遍全世界，也找不到比你更好的人了。」

他們接吻的時候維克多很努力不要再一次哭出來。他根本不用找遍世界就知道沒人比勇利更好。他也已經找過了。他的船隻航過七海，迷途而後沉沒，直到他逃上了未知的海岸，終於得以跪下親吻勇利腳邊的土地。

一片多麼、多麼美好的土地。

 

全篇完（？）


End file.
